


501st Mission Reports

by Punky12345678



Series: Clone Files [2]
Category: Star Wars the clone wars 2008 all media types
Genre: Humour, Kicks has a twitch, M/M, Rex is channeling Anakin, The 501st is crazy, Tup is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Just some of the crazy missions that the 501st are sent on.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Ct275555|Fives|arc 5555/Anakin Skywalker, Ct275555|Fives|arc 5555/Ct7567|Rex, Ct7567| Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clone Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562098
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	501st Mission Reports

Nadia scouting mission

Objective: Obtain infomation on Nadia mining operations.

Exacutor: CT7567 captain Rex

Update frequency: one per day

Update 1  
Have arrived on Nadia, it’s actually rather nice here. I might stay a while. The arranged accomodations appear to be out of order, I luckily have found an aulturnitive. Will keep note of original accomodations status.

Update 2  
Ok so the library exploded. I had nothing to do with it, I swear! I was across the city, although the kid who did is an absolute delight. I think I’m going to keep him. Hardcase would like him.

Update 3  
So I don’t think there’s any sepy activity in the mines. I am also keeping the library kid, I’ve named him Kay. He’s a pretty good hacker too, Echo would approve. Kay also wants a pet, as his new father/brother/guardian who am I to deny him? Although I have know what to get him. I’ll have to ask.

Update 4  
Um, hey, it’s Kay. Dad’s currently nursing a hangover. So uh, dad’s notes say he still isn’t finding any suspicious activity around the mines. Uh, I’d better stop him from burning down the kitchen.

Update 5  
Ok so, something happened. This crazy woman came up to me, rambling something about demons. If this is what girls are usually like then I shall indever to keep Kay away, for his own good. I adore Kay, I’ve only known him for a couple of days, but if anything hurts him... well it won’t end well for them.

Update 6  
So I have concluded that there is nothing to worry about in the Nadia mines. I am so glad we’ll be leaving soon.

Mission conclusion: Nothing is going on and Rex is now a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
